


Deck the Falls, or the Delightful Consequences of Defenestration

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Christmas Sweets [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU- romantic comedy, Christmas Decorating, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hospital, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Mishaps, Tooth Rotting Fluff, friends - Freeform, unusual first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Rose has been wanting to  meet her upstairs neighbor David McCrimmon for a while but the timing has been off.  When David has a Christmas decorating mishap, he ends up meeting Rose in a most unusual way.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to mrs_bertucci and ameliaponders, who came up with the fantastically silly title for this fic.
> 
> Inspired by these AU Christmas prompts:  
> "i live below you and i was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window WHEN I SAW A BODY FALL..." and “you’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas”  
> Written for TPP's "fluffy holiday free for all," and also for "stranded"
> 
> I tried to be as accurate as I could be with the hospital scenes. But I am not a doctor or a Doctor. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and David meet under unusual circumstances.

Rose was new in the building, only two weeks into her new flat. She loved it there. Her landlady, Sarah Jane Smith, was a dream. Her coworker Clara lived across the hall. And most importantly, she had the feeling of accomplishment that came from making it on her own. Her dad could have set her up in a much more posh flat, but Rose had insisted on doing it herself. Her flat was small, but it was cozy, and it was hers. The brick building was a charmer, too, with a bright blue front door and stained glass windows surrounding it. Rose was getting used to having her own place and meeting the neighbors as she could. Everyone was busy with the holidays approaching.

She'd seen the handsome upstairs neighbor a few times in passing. He was tall, fit, had a propensity toward tight suits and converses, and hair that stood up in carefully sculpted hedgehog spikes. And of course, there were the rockabilly sideburns.

He was handsome, but a combination of nerves and bad timing on Rose’s part kept her from properly introducing herself. And the whirlwind that was the holiday season made it more difficult. 

When Rose Tyler finally met the man in the flat upstairs, it was in a way she could never have imagined.

***********

“Come on, Amy, you're barely around anymore. Martha is coming, and I think Clara. We’ll throw on Christmas Vacation and…..”

Rose could hear Amy’s sigh on the other end of the line. “Wish I could, but Rory’s off and he doesn't get a lot of weekend nights off from the hospital.”

“Okay, go be with a boy and just forget about us,” Rose quipped, laughing. “You can come see the new flat some other time, I guess.”

“How's that going?” Amy asked.

“Well, Sarah Jane, the landlady, is a dream. Clara’s across the hall and we ride to Coal Hill together when she's not with her bloke, so that's nice except it's easier for her to borrow my jumpers.” Rose heard Amy snort laughter. “And I hear there's a man upstairs who's is pretty fit, but I haven't met him yet.”

“You need to get over your nerves and introduce yourself,” Amy recommended, not being one to beat around the bush.

“Who says it's nerves! The timing’s been...off.”

“I say it's nerves and I know I'm right! Jimmy's over, and you need to get back in the saddle again.” Amy was sure of herself, and Rose knew she probably was right. Not that she'd admit it.

“Well, he could be a weirdo for all I know. I don't know what he gets up to but I swear I thought I heard something explode the a couple of days ago. Then there was a lot of running.”

“Well, see that he doesn't burn the place down. Is he a mad scientist or something?”

She answered, “Who knows? Maybe he is a mad scientist.”

Rose could imagine the smirk on Amy’s face when she said, “Maybe you need to experiment with him, yeah?”

“I don't think we've gotten off to a very good start. I pounded on the ceiling with a broom handle and told him to keep it……”

A flash of activity through the window in the late afternoon sunlight caught Rose's attention. Before she could process what was happening, a body fell past her window. The person managed to grab her fire escape rail long enough for her to see spiky brown hair and a shocked expression as the man’s fingers scrambled for purchase on the wet metal and slipped off. Rose screamed, “Bloody hell!”

She could hear Amy on the other end, yelling, “Rose, what's wrong? Did someone break in? Are you hurt? What happened?”

Rose clutched her phone in her hand as she opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. She looked up to see a string of blue LED lights dangling off the escape. Apparently the occupant was trying to make his window rival Clark W. Griswold’s house and it hadn't gone well at all. She peered down at the ground below, and there was the spiky haired man, sitting on a pile of boxes, shaking his head, confused “Oi! Are you okay? Stay still! I'm coming down there! Don't move!”

Amy hollered, “What the bloody hell is going on? I'm gonna call 999. And Mickey! And Rory too….”

“Amy, the bloke upstairs….he just fell out his window. I'll call you back.” Rose disconnected the call, but not before she heard Amy’s protests. Rose swung her leg over the rail and climbed down the fire escape ladder, jumping the final few feet down.

“Seriously, mate, don't move. I'm gonna call for help,” Rose called to him. He peered at her curiously. 

“I'm fine. I must have misjudged the...oh, hello. I believe I might pass out.” And with that he collapsed bonelessly back onto the boxes. 

*******

That was how Rose found herself riding in an ambulance to Royal Hope Hospital’s A & E with a man she'd never met. Despite being tethered to a backboard, and the nasal cannula of oxygen, she saw that Clara was right. He was fit. Then she immediately felt like a daft cow for thinking that of this very attractive man whose life might be in terrible danger.

The paramedics had said he seemed to be stable and his pupils were equal and reactive, which she imagined was a good thing. He'd been lucky to land on the boxes they'd been trying to get Adric in 2G to recycle for a week. She supposed it was good thing that Adric was lazy. It certainly had saved this man’s life. 

“Do you know his name? Medical history?” the EMT asked.

“He lives upstairs in the flat over mine. I only moved in two weeks ago and I haven't met him properly yet. I don't know his name. But I know how to find out, I'll call the landlady.”

“Well, not sure you can call this a proper meeting. Memorable, for sure,” the other EMT commented as they pulled up to Royal Hope. She noticed that the man's eyes fluttered as the ambulance came to a stop. 

“Hey, hey there, can you hear me?” Rose grabbed his hand, and he squeezed back. “You're gonna be okay. I promise. My friend Martha’s workin’ tonight and she'll take good care of you.”

The EMT’s began the process of getting him out of the ambulance, and Rose let his hand go with another squeeze.

“That's good,” her neighbor sighed. “You're beautiful.” Then his eyes drifted shut before she could ask his name. Rose was left behind as they hurried him into the hospital.

*******

Rose called Sarah Jane immediately upon entering the hospital waiting room. “I was wondering what happened,” Sarah Jane said, “I was just pulling up to the building when the ambulance left! His name’s David McCrimmon, and I think he left the number for a reference on his rental paperwork. I'll find that.”

Rose sighed, relieved. “I'm glad he has someone. I'm not leaving until I know how he is. I hate the thought of him being alone. And it's just a couple of days before Christmas. He was trying to decorate his flat, I suppose.”

Sarah Jane chuckled. “He could be doing just about anything. He's a lovely man, he really is, but he's eccentric. Mad scientist! Do you want me to keep you company, love?”

Rose smiled. In the two weeks she'd lived in her flat she had come to regard Sarah Jane as an honorary aunt. “Maybe. This could be a long night.”

“I'll stop by later.” They rang off after Sarah gave Rose the contact information she had. Rose sighed, reading the number over and over until she almost had it memorized. She hated giving bad news. 

After a stop at the front desk to let them know their John Doe had a name, Rose pulled stepped back out into the chilly night air to call David’s contact person, Donna Noble.

It rang several times before anyone answered. When the answer came, it was in the form of a brusque woman’s voice shouting over the din of what sounded like a very lively pub. “If this is a salesman or a political call, I’ll….”

Rose cut her off before she heard what Donna would do. “M’name’s Rose Tyler and I’m callin’ on David McCrimmon’s behalf. I'm sorry, but there's been an accident….”

This time Rose didn't get to finish her sentence. “What? Oh, God. Did he blow something up? Was there a fire? Is he burned?”

Rose immediately attempted to reassure her, although what she had to say didn't sound much better than what Donna was imagining. “He fell out his window. He landed on some boxes on the ground….”

“That's three stories! Bloody hell! Did he break his neck? Wait a minute, let me get where I can bloody hear you.” After a pause, Donna came back on the line, much more subdued. “Now what's happened?”

Rose explained again, being sure to tell Donna about the EMT’s optimism.

“Yeah, but these things can change in a heartbeat. Right then. I'm in New York with my boyfriend. Bloody hell, I had a bad feeling about David being alone at Christmas…..he's an absent minded professor. I'm gonna make arrangements to come home.”

Rose heard a male voice in the background, and Donna's muffled answer, “I don't care about the weather forecast, we have to get home, Jack.” There was more mumbling from the person Rose assumed was Jack, and Donna then let him know in no uncertain terms they'd figure out a way home. Rose chuckled quietly. Donna seemed quite the force of nature. 

Donna returned her attention to Rose. “He's like a brother to me, and he doesn't have anyone else. Please don't let him be alone, okay? You sound like a good friend.”

“He won't be alone,” Rose promised. She saw no need to tell Donna that she'd never properly met David until he fell past her window.

“Thank you….Rose, was it? You're an angel. Thanks.”

Rose promised to call Donna with any news, and then she disconnected the call.

Her heart went out to both of them. Donna, so distraught and worried about her friend. And David, trying to make his flat festive for a Christmas alone. 

Her phone buzzed with a text, from Amy, all in uppercase, shouty letters that Rose answered immediately, then she went back into the waiting room. It was a chaotic mass of activity, so Rose settled settled in a corner to await news.

*******

It was two hours before Rose saw her friend, Dr. Martha Jones. “Rose! You came in with David McCrimmon?”

Rose leapt up from her seat. Sarah Jane, who had brought coffee and biscuits, followed her. “Yes! He's the neighbor upstairs. What's going on?”

“Your friend is very lucky. He didn't break any vertebrae in his back or neck, and he hasn't a serious head injury, despite the fall. He must have nine lives. He did break his leg, and I shouldn't really be telling you any of this because you're not a relative.”

“I talked to a friend who says he doesn't have anyone else. Isn't that good enough?” Rose asked.

“Is she his next of kin?”

“Martha, I don't know. His friend Donna is out of the bloody country. I'm all he has right now,” Rose informed her, becoming frustrated.

“Well, he's awake. And he's asking for the beautiful angel who saved him. Is that you? He can't seem to remember your name,” Martha said, concerned.

“He doesn't know it. We literally met two minutes after he fell out of his window.”

Martha's eyebrows raised. “I feel better about his cognitive abilities now. I was concerned he couldn't recall your name. He wants to see you, at any rate. I'll tell you what I can, and only because you're one of my best friends. If anyone finds out I'll have to say I don't know you.”

“Fine!”

“He didn't hurt his back. But he will need surgery for the leg.”

“So he's stuck here for Christmas,” Rose stated.

“And he's lucky it's only that,” Martha reminded her. “C’mon, he's going to surgery soon.”

 

******

David McCrimmon’s eyes were closed, his leg in a brace. He looked peaceful for the moment, probably due to whatever painkillers he'd received. In the dim light of the A&E room, she could see constellations of freckles standing out against his pale skin. 

“Poor thing,” Sarah Jane whispered behind her, causing her to startle. “I suppose it could have been so much worse.”

Rose nodded and approached his bed. She didn't want to wake him, but she wanted him to know he wasn't alone. She clasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

Her hand felt like it belonged there. 

David stirred and returned the pressure. His brow furrowed as he swam up from the depths of unconsciousness. “Hello,” he rasped, gazing at her with bleary eyes.

“Hello,” she returned, smiling. “David, I’’m Rose Tyler. I came in with you.”

“Rose Tyler,” he sighed. “Great name for an angel.” His eyes were beginning to flutter shut again.

“David, listen,” Rose requested, wanting to tell him before he dozed again. “I called your friend Donna. She's going to try to get here as soon as she can. 

Eyes closed, David moaned a bit and muttered, “I hope I haven't ruined Jack and Donna’s holiday. Can you call her and tell her to stay there?”

Rose smirked. “I think she's pretty determined to get here.” David groaned. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“Need to go back in time and not hang lights on the fire escape.” He opened heavy eyelids again in a panic. “Oh, I left the window open!”

“David, it’s Sarah Jane. I took care of that for you before I came over here.”

He sighed, relieved. “S’good. The experiment’ll be okay.”

“What experiment?” Sarah Jane asked, suddenly concerned for her property. Before she could get an answer a nurse entered the cubicle, informing them that David would be taken to surgery soon.

“David, I'll be here when you get into a room,” Rose vowed. She sympathized with him, for sure, stranded in a hospital, alone at Christmas. She also found herself not wanting to ever leave this man alone on Christmas (or any other time.) Get a grip, Tyler, she chided herself. This has to be some sort of speed record. That thought warred with I'm contemplating pulling a guy in a hospital A & E. There's probably a special place in hell for me right now….

David had been talking, and Rose, lost in her thoughts, had missed it. Luckily Sarah Jane was there to answer him. She gave Rose an amused smile as she did. “I'll make sure the plant gets fed and watered, sweetheart.”

“There's instructions written down next to the tank….” David’s voice trailed off as he winced.

The orderlies and a nurse peeked into his cubicle, so Rose squeezed David’s hand one more time and backed away so that they could care for him.

“I'll be here when you wake up,” Rose reassured him.

“Thanks,” he sighed. With his eyes still closed he murmured, “Was hopin’ to meet you soon but was too much of a coward to knock on your door……”

Rose felt her cheeks redden. Sarah Jane was still smirking.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Rose get to know each other better and plans to cheer him up for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original posting had some issues formatting so this is an edited repost.

There was nothing to do but wait. Sarah stayed as long as she could, but she had plans with Mr. Sullivan and had to leave. 

Rose stepped out into the frigid parking area by the door and called Amy. “So is he hot?” Amy asked five minutes into Rose’s explanation of the situation.

“I..ah…” Rose sputtered.

“He is then,” Amy chuckled.

“Well….yes. But regardless….he’s alone. And he seems like a nice person, what I know of him.”

“What's your mum think of all this?”

“Oh blimey. I was supposed to meet her for dinner.” She looked at her watch, and on cue, her mother texted.

“I'll be gettin’ off now,” Amy said, and Rose could hear the smile in her voice.

Explaining it all to Mum was about as excruciating as she expected. “What kind of an idiot falls out his window decorating?”

Rose was ready to end the conversation just a few seconds after starting it. “Mum, I’m staying here. See you and Dad on Christmas Eve. Love you!”

“You be careful, he's a stranger,” Jackie felt compelled to warn her. 

“His leg’s broken. If he threatens me I think I can outrun him. ‘Bye, Mum, love to Dad and Tony.”

Rose ended the call, and settled in to wait. Her mind wouldn't rest, worrying about David, and feeling sorry for his plight. She wished they'd met under better circumstances, but it was what it was. 

And despite hardly knowing him, the wheels were already turning in Rose's mind, thinking of ways she could make his hospital stay better. 

As a friend, of course.

*********

David McCrimmon slogged his way back to consciousness in recovery as Rose sat in a waiting area.

He was floating on a pain free cloud, and his thoughts were floating as well. He remembered thinking the window could be a little brighter, a little more festive, but he'd have to perform some acrobatics to do it. He had a vague memory of his foot slipping and then opening his eyes to see the most beautiful sight.

Well, he thought, if he was dead, at least the angels were gorgeous.

Then she started talking to him and he’d talked to her and then he didn't remember much until waking in A&E. Rose Tyler. The girl downstairs. The one he'd been trying to get the courage up to meet. 

He moaned a little in embarrassment. He'd met her, all right. He wasn't sure if this could even be called a “meet cute” (the term Donna used when watching her rom-coms). 

Oh, and there was Donna. He thought he recalled Rose saying she was on her way. He'd never hear the end of it from Jack and Donna.

David then supposed he was lucky to be alive to hear their abuse. Still, it was embarrassing as hell. 

His leg was in traction, so he'd probably down for the count for quite a while. He groaned again. 

All because he wanted to invite Rose Tyler to a Christmas gathering and finally meet her. That would have made being alone at Christmas worth it.

Well, at least he'd accomplished the meeting part.

“Ah, so you're awake,” a male voice said. A sandy haired man in scrubs had entered his room. “M’Rory, I'll be checkin’ in on you and gettin’ you settled in a room.”

“Ummmm...someone came in with me, could you make sure she knows? Rose Tyler’s her name,” David mumbled.

David opened his eyes wide when the nurse began to chuckle. “Rose, huh?”

~Oh, molto bene. Of all the nurses I could get, I get her bloke or something. Brilliant.~

“Heard about you. My girlfriend is Rose’s best friend. It's a small world after all. Amy told me what happened. Didn't realize it was you.”

~Okay, at least he's not her bloke,~ David thought blearily. “Please let her know I'm okay. I am, aren't I? I'm not in pain….”

“You're still on the good stuff. Your doctor will have to see you to fill you in. And yes, I'll find Rose for you. I know where she's waitin’.”

“Thanks,” David murmured. The good stuff was making his brain fuzzy again, but he was glad he could tell the nurse because it was very important to him that he thank Rose in person.

********

Rose had dozed off when Rory found her. He told her where to find David’s room, and that he'd told the charge nurse a white lie that David’s sister Rose was on her way up. Nurse Redfern was a bit of a pain in the arse about regulations, “But you didn't hear that from me,” Rory confided with a grin.

Rose crept into David's quiet room. It was dimly lit, and the only sound was the heart monitor beeping steadily. He would be monitored closely for the first few hours, as he came out from under sedation, but according to Rory (who had heard it from Martha) David was doing well. He would be, barring complications, out by Boxing Day. Still, it meant that he'd be stuck in the hospital for Christmas. 

Rose gazed at him, resting in his bed. His left leg was in traction, but he no longer needed the neck brace. He was truly a fortunate man. 

His hair seemed deflated, most unlike the finely coiffed hedgehog spikes he usually sported. She wanted to touch it, as it looked quite soft and….Knock it off, Tyler!....

She settled for grasping his hand. They hadn't traveled past this barrier yet so it seemed the thing to do. 

David stirred as soon as her hand touched his, and she immediately regretted disturbing him. But he clasped her hand tighter as his eyes fluttered open. Rose sat awkwardly on the side of the bed. It would have been most unwieldy for her to sit in the chair. She'd have to relinquish his hand, and apparently neither one wanted that. “Hello,” David rasped, giving her a small smile.

“Hello,” Rose returned. 

“Glad to see you.”

“Glad to be seen.” Rose immediately winced at the awkward corniness of her reply, but David chuckled. “Meaning, I'm glad you're okay. You gave me quite a scare.”

“M’sorry. So sorry. Don't know what I was thinkin’. It seemed a good idea at the time.”

It was Rose's turn to chuckle. “That's how most things like this start, David. Either that, or ‘watch this’....or ‘hold my beer.’”

David’s chuckle turned into a full bodied giggle, until it caused him some pain and he snickered, “My friends call me jeopardy-friendly.”

“Seems they have reason to. I talked to Donna just as I was coming up. She is moving hell and high water, in her words, to get here. She sounds like a good friend.”

David covered his face with his free hand, groaning. “She is. Like a sister. Practically adopted me, she did, and now I've ruined her holiday.”

“I don't think she'd be anywhere else,” Rose reassured him.

“I just wanted...to thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't seen me. And...I really wanted to meet you, but this is not what I had planned. And you can go home. I mean...I know it's late and you probably need to sleep, and I don't want to be any more problem for you…..”

Rose sensed that he was about to launch into quite the ramble, so without thinking, she shushed him with a gentle finger on his lips. They both were a bit surprised at the contact, and she pulled her finger away. “S’okay. I'm glad I was home, and I could help you. I shudder to think what could've happened to you if you'd been down there in the cold all alone.” She shook her head, disturbed by that image. “But...at any rate, you're here, and safe, and I'm glad. And I don't want you to be alone.”

He squeezed her hand again. “Thanks.”

She grinned, tongue poking out. “So….I wanted to meet you too, but I was a bit embarrassed by the whole broomstick to the ceiling incident…”

David snorted. “Wellll….you had good reason. And for the record, you were never in any danger.”

“That's good to know,” Rose laughed. “What were you doing?”

“Sciencey stuff,” he hedged. Rose raised her eyebrow. “Quite honestly I'm not sure how it blew up. I….I have a bit of problem leaving the work at work, I guess you can say. And the labs are closed due to the holiday. The night guard is a regular Argus Filch, he is. So I worked on my experiment at home. Anyway….won't be happening again.”

“S’okay. I'm only slightly nervous about our safety now.”

David rolled his eyes. “You have nothing to worry about. I'm the head of the physics department.”

“Had no idea there were explosions in physics. I should've paid closer attention.”

“Quite right,” David agreed. He seemed a little disgruntled by her teasing, so Rose changed the subject.

“So we wanted to meet each other but I embarrassed myself by banging on my ceiling,” she prompted.

“And I embarrassed myself falling out a window, David said with a wry grin.

Rose snorted. “You win.”

She loved the sound of his sleepy laughter. “Indeed I have.”

“You think you're so impressive.”

He winked at her, and Rose felt her heart rate pick up a bit. “I am so impressive,” he promised. There was a beat, then both of them burst out laughing.

“So…..how were you planning on introducing yourself? Other than the three story drop, I mean.” She grinned and poked her tongue out.

David’s brain stuttered, and he knew it had nothing to do with the pain meds. “Honestly? I was going to decorate for Christmas and invite people in the building up for egg nog and nibbles and hope you came along.”

“Things did not go according to plan.”

“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’ and making Rose laugh.

“I would've stopped in. No egg nog, though, that's not my thing.”

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Well, now I'm wondering if this whole window incident was worth it.”

“I love hot cocoa with marshmallows. Is that okay?”

David pretended to consider it, and with a sleepy smile he said, “S’good, we agree on that.”

They smiled at each other, eyes locking, until they both realized that their hearts were dangerously close to appearing on their sleeves. 

Even though she was careful not to take liberties, she let herself push his fringe off his forehead. It was every bit as soft as she'd expected. He closed his eyes and hummed happily. “You look like you're ready for another kip,” she whispered.

“Yeah, could do.”

Rose squeezed his hand. “You rest then.”

“If you need to go...I know I'm keepin’ you here.” Even as he said it he squeezed her hand tighter. 

“I'll stay a while longer, if you don't mind. ‘Til you're off to sleep. And I'll be back. Donna doesn't want you left alone. I don't want to leave you alone. I rather like spending time with you. Traction and all.”

He grinned with his eyes closed. “I rather like spending time with you, Rose Tyler,” he mumbled as he dozed off.

Rose didn't let go of his hand. She didn't want to. Her mind was in a whirl, thinking of how life could change in an instant. Certainly if his accident had transpired differently his life could have been changed in the worst way Thankfully, it hadn't. Rose always scoffed at those who believed in destiny. This, however felt right. That it was meant to be.

Her head told her that it was too soon, and he might have a completely different opinion of her once the medicine wore off. She had never developed a crush on someone so quickly. She wondered idly if it was like those romance novels she'd read where the combat nurse fell for her patient. Her head gave her a warning to tread carefully.

Her heart was an entirely different matter, though, and it was warmed by the thought of David McCrimmon in her life. And it was telling her to take a leap of faith.

Rose left after he'd fallen deeply asleep. Nurse Redfern was side-eyeing her, and she was beginning to wonder if the nurse was doubting Rory’s cover story. She decided she'd just have to risk it

Rose's mind was racing with ideas. She needed some help to pull them off, of course, and that meant bothering Sarah Jane. That caused quite an awkward situation when Rose appeared on Sarah’s doorstep to get the key to David's flat. She could hear a male voice in the background. Not knowing whether she should politely greet Mr. Sullivan or just let it go, Rose settled on waving awkwardly and thanking Sarah for the key.

She needed a bit of extra help with the next part, and Amelia Pond, along with Rose's neighbor Clara Oswald, were pressed into service.

As Amy undecorated David’s small Christmas tree she groused, “Are you sure you didn't fall and hit your head? This is daft.”

“He's stranded in the hospital alone and Christmas is….twenty five hours away. I can't let him be miserable. He's in traction, for God’s sake!” Rose announced, gesticulating dramatically.

“Let me get this straight. You didn't know the bloke until late afternoon, correct?” Clara asked. 

“I've seen him around,” Rose argued.

“But you hadn't properly met him until he came out from under anesthesia,” Clara stated flatly. “You're right, Amy, she took a blow to the head.”

Rose pressed her lips together, frustrated. “You’d do it for Danny,” she addressed Clara. “And you'd do it for Rory.” She turned to face Amy, who rolled her eyes.  
“Fine, go home then, I’ll do it myself!”

“Oh, of course we're gonna help you, numpty,” Amy growled, her Scottish accent thicker with exhaustion and frustration. “You think the bloke’s worth it.”

“And it's about time there was a worthy one,” Clara added. “Let’s go spread some damn holiday cheer.”

“And besides, you do need me because I meet up with Rory on his breaks and I know how to get past Redfern,” Amy advised with a conspiratorial wink. It was game on.

Rose would be delivering Christmas cheer to her newly found friend’s hospital room.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose brings Christmas cheer to David in the hospital.

Clara drove Amy and Rose to the hospital late in the evening of the twenty-third. Christmas Eve would be dawning soon.

Once at the hospital they used Amy’s sneaking skills to their advantage. They did run into Martha, however. “I disavow any knowledge of this,” Martha said with an eye-roll. When Rose looked back at her, Martha flashed a wide smile and gave her a thumbs-up. 

David was still asleep when they crept into his room. The three women quickly and quietly set up his small tree and bedecked it with the blue lights from his fire escape. Rory came in to check on David at one point and was quite shocked to find Amy there. He just shook his head and went back to work.

“What’ll we say if she catches us in here too?” Clara asked.

“We're all his sisters,” Rose snorted.

“Yeah. You, and then the one from Scotland and the one from Blackpool. That'll go over a treat,” Clara chuckled.

“Half sisters, then. Thank you for helping me. You're the best,” Rose praised, and Amy and Clara beamed.

“We're the Sisterhood of the Travelling Christmas Tree,” Amy quipped, making Rose and Clara struggle to laugh quietly.

David mumbled in his sleep. It sounded suspiciously like “Rose Tyler.”

Amy and Clara laughed harder.

Their laughter was abruptly interrupted by Nurse Redfern’s entrance. She was not amused by the sight. “I'll need you lot to leave, and take the decorations with you. They're not properly covered in flame retardant, making it a fire hazard. And you simply can't disturb his rest like this. Hello, Amelia. Not entirely surprised to find you in the middle of all this.”

Amy, wanting to dissolve into a nearby wall, settled on waving instead. “Hello. Happy Christmas Eve,” she said. Nurse Redfern did not return her greeting. 

Rose sighed, nearly, but not completely defeated. She knew Amy wouldn't be able to argue the case, so she stepped forward, whispering, “Nurse Redfern….may I speak to you in the hall? I certainly don't want to disturb David’s sleep.”

The nurse nodded and they stepped into the hall. Amy and Clara stood at the door, which was open a crack, so that they could hear.

“I understand that we might have been….hasty...in bringing the decorations, but...it's Christmas, m’am. He's alone, he was trying to enjoy his Christmas, and now he has to be here. Is there any way at all we could leave the decorations up, long enough for him to see, then we'll take them down. Just to let him know he's not alone at Christmas, that we're thinking of him, and that we care. I'm sure it will aid in his recovery.”

“Mr. McCrimmon’s alone. You’re not his sister, then?” Nurse Redfern asked. Rose shut her eyes in frustration of having been caught. 

In David’s room, Clara and Amy both winced. As if in sympathy, David mumbled again.

“No, m’not,” Rose confessed, deciding that honesty would be the best policy, particularly after inadvertently giving herself away. “M’ a friend. And I was just tryin’ to make his situation better.”

Nurse Redfern was silent. The silence stretched out and became awkward. Nurse Redfern’s expression never wavered. Rose was about to cave when finally the nurse decided, “It can stay up until he sees it. Then it's gone.”

Inside the room, Amy whispered, shocked, “She’s human!”

Clara returned, “God bless us every one.”

“I can hear you, Miss Pond, and trust me, I'll mention it to Mr. Williams.” To Rose, she said, “I understand. I work every Christmas Eve and Day because I can relate to Mr. McCrimmon's situation. But fire codes are not to be trifled with. He can see the tree. But it goes after that. And I'll be in a bit later to get a proper familial contact for his records. You have thirty minutes.”

Happy to not be ejected from the hospital, Rose murmured gratefully, “Thank you.”

“He's fortunate to have a good friend like you. Or, I would imagine, you're more than friends.”

There were three witnesses to the sight of Nurse Joan Redfern smiling that Christmas Eve morning, so Rory had to believe Amy when she told him about it later. 

******

David opened bleary eyes. He'd had the most bizarre dream. It seemed there were three people in his room, one of whom was Rose Tyler. There were strange blue lights and he had the idea disaster had narrowly been averted. And most importantly, Rose was there.

That pain medication was potent. 

Then his foggy brain woke up, and he processed the sight of Rose Tyler, a Christmas tree lit in blue, another one of his neighbors, and a tall ginger woman. “All of that happened?” he murmured.

“Sorry if we disturbed your sleep,” Clara announced. “Rose, we'll be in the lounge of you need us to help you get all that home.” 

With that Clara and Amy left, but not before Amy smirked and told them it'd be “the best Christmas this hospital ever saw.” Clara snorted laughter as they left.

“This just keeps getting weirder,” David decided. Then he properly saw the tree, processing that it was not a hallucination. “Did you….”

“Yeah,” Rose answered. “Couldn't stand the thought of you being stuck here for Christmas, so I wanted to decorate your room. I hope you don't mind.”

“I don't mind, it's brilliant! Thank you, Rose Tyler.”

“Unfortunately, it’s against hospital regulations, and I have to take it down in a half hour. But….I had the best of intentions, y’know.”

David grinned, his eyes crinkling, and Rose thought she’d never seen anything more lovely. “You did. And the memory of the tree will get me through the next couple of days. And thank your friends, too.”

“Yeah, Clara, Amy and I are quite the gang of miscreants, you could say.”

David reached for her hand, wiggling his fingers invitingly. Rose took it, grinning. “I’ve always wanted to befriend a miscreant. This is working out well for me.”

*******

They only had a half hour, and Nurse Redfern was going to be firm on that. So they took the time to get to know each other, as best they could in the time allotted. David learned that she was an art teacher, Rose learned that he was head of the Physics and History department at the Uni. Rose was duly impressed. 

Because he felt as though he could trust her, he told her a bit about the unique coral he was growing in a tank at in his flat. He was quite concerned about it, and Rose promised to make sure it was fed and watered according to the instructions in the notebook by his bedside. The explosion she had wondered about turned out to be a sonic heating element he’d invented for the the tank. “Might need some tweaking, though, but I’ll do that at the lab. Provided I can get around by then.”

“You’ll be! They say you’re going home by Boxing Day! They’ll probably have you up walking around by day’s end. And I can help you out at home. Whatever you need…..” Rose trailed off, suddenly feeling like she’d gone too far. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression. “I mean...of course...if you want.”

“I want,” he said, “If you want.”

“I do,” Rose assured him. “Remember? I rather like spending time with you.”

David nodded, smiling, but Rose thought she caught a bit of moisture in the corner of one of his eyes. “Good to know,” he said huskily. 

Because she’d done it before, she pushed his fringe back from his eyes. “David, I contacted Donna, and she’s on the way, but do you have anyone else at all that I should call?”

David shook his head. “My parents are gone, and I am an only child, my dad was an only child, my mum’s brother is in America, haven't seen him in years. So, no. Donna and her boyfriend Jack...and Donna’s mum and grandad, are pretty much all I have. Wilf and Sylvia are out of town as well, though….”

Rose’s heart went out to him. “I just wanted to be sure. Donna’s left me a voicemail if you’d like to hear it. I might as well go whole hog on the rule breaking while I’ve got a few minutes.” She handed her phone to David.

David grinned from ear to ear as Donna’s tinny voice could be heard quite clearly. “Tell the plonker that Jack’s called in some favors and we’ll be home late Christmas Eve. And keep the dumbo out of windowsills until we get there! Jack sends his love too, and he hopes you’re hot, Rose.”

Rose’s cheeks were hot. She’d forgotten that part of the voicemail in all the excitement.

David murmured, “Of course Jack does. Nothin’ to worry about there.” Then it was his turn to blush as he realized he hadn't censored himself. 

Rose chuckled nervously, and as if on cue, Nurse Redfern stepped into the room. “I’ll be right on my way.”

The stern nurse side-eyed David’s mobile usage, and he handed it back to Rose. “Thank you for the Christmas cheer, Rose Tyler.”

“You’re most welcome, David McCrimmon.” She smiled, then impulsively leaned forward to surprise David with a chaste kiss on his lips.

Nurse Redfern muttered, “You didn’t have me fooled for a second. Sister.”

David and Rose grinned, blushing again.

*******

Rose took the tree, but not before she moved it over by David's bed and talked a grumbly Nurse Redfern into taking their picture with it, using Rose’s contraband mobile. 

Rose left David with the promise that she'd stop by before she went to her parents’ house for Christmas Eve.

Amy and Clara, with much good natured grumbling, helped her take the tree home. Rose announced, “I think I’ll decorate his flat for when he comes home on Boxing Day.”

“Lovely. We're not helping. Stay out of the windowsill,” Amy told her.

“I didn't expect you to,” Rose groused. “But thank you for your help.”

“Rose, you're really over the moon. You're orbiting it. I've never seen you this gone for a bloke before. Do you really think….?” Clara trailed off.

“Maybe,” Rose answered shyly. “I think I was supposed..….”

“To have him fall into your life?” Amy quipped. Rose rolled her eyes. “If this bloke sticks, just be prepared to hear that joke for the duration.”

Rose thought that she could handle that. If, of course, he was of the same mind.

**********  
David’s day was busy for a person laid up in hospital. They let him out of traction, and he spent some time trying to learn to walk on crutches until his armpits were sore and his leg was throbbing. He'd also flashed two nurses (one of them Rory) with the flap of his hospital gown. It was not his best Christmas ever, no matter what Rory’s girl said.

He missed Donna and Jack and wondered where they were. He'd fielded a call from Sylvia. Having to explain the cause of the fracture had been more excruciating than the leg pain. He missed her and Wilfred anyway. 

When he finally got a chance to rest, he found himself also missing Rose Tyler. He had her number now, but as it was Christmas Eve and she had family, he didn't think it was fair to call her. He hoped she'd stop by, but he wasn't her family. He tried to temper his enthusiasm that she might visit again. 

The new nurses, Lynda with a “y”, and Adam, were just helping him back to bed when the door opened again. “Oh, bloody hell,” he griped, realizing that he'd probably flashed a fifth nurse behind him. At least he was in boxers now.

“Well, happy Christmas Eve,” Rose said, amused. Amusement turned to concern when David over balanced as he turned and sat down hard on the edge of the bed. “Oh no! Are you okay? I'm sorry!”

“M’fine,” he groaned, wincing. Lynda and Adam immediately set about helping him into the bed. 

“I'm so sorry I startled you!” Rose said, horrified.

“It's okay. I'm gonna just lie here a while, though. Busy day.” David’s eyes popped open finally and he gazed at Rose once Lynda and Adam left the room.

The sight of Rose Tyler in a knee length red jumper with black leggings and boots made his heart speed up. “Blimey, you're gorgeous,” he blurted. “I thought pink and yellow were your colors but red is amazing.” His eyes widened. “I have a gob, if you hadn't noticed, even when I'm not coming out from under anesthesia. I am not anesthetized at all, right now.”

“Thanks,”. Rose said with a shy smile, stopping his ramble. “Wanted to stop by to give you this.”

“Oh, now. I couldn't get you anything. You didn't have to do anything at all…..”

“Wanted to. I went home to sleep but my mind wouldn't let me. Too busy thinkin’ of you.” She handed him a small wrapped package. 

David grinned and tore into Rose’s carefully wrapped present with much enthusiasm, making Rose laugh. 

“Oh, Rose,” he breathed. He was holding a small framed colored pencil sketch. It was of a gorgeously decorated Christmas tree, and it was signed “Rose xoxo” in the corner. 

“I don't think health and safety will have issues over this tree,” she murmured.

“I don't think so. I'll lodge a complaint if they do. I'm not giving this up. Is that….mistletoe over the tree?”

Rose blushed. “Could be.” She'd debated on whether to include it but in the end she couldn't resist.

“Brilliant,” he grinned. He immediately held the picture over his head. He debated internally for about three seconds before deciding what the hell. Nobody ever said I was smooth.

Rose sank down onto the edge of the bed next to him. They leaned toward each other at the same time, his soft but dry lips capturing her lush bottom lip. 

Rose had about a second to process it, and then her hand was cupping the back of his head, sealing their lips.

David was sure if he'd still been on the heart monitor it would have been sounding an alarm. Rose was lost in the feel of his lips on hers, her hand in his soft hair. 

At that moment the door burst open and a brusque woman’s voice echoed in the room. “Well, bloody hell, David. You might want to introduce us.”

They jerked apart to see a ginger woman and a handsome man stride into the room.

“I am duly impressed,” the man said.

“Meet Jack and Donna,” David announced, his cheeks burning. He grabbed the pillow and put it in his lap before anymore of his secrets were revealed. Hospital gowns were not forgiving. 

Rose was as red as her jumper, but she still stood to greet the guests. 

“I'm…”

“Rose, I hope,” Donna declared, ignoring her hand in favor of hugging her. “Thank you so much for taking care of our outer space dumbo.” 

“And a fabulous job you were doing,” Jack said with a hearty laugh. “You owe me twenty quid. Toldja he'd make a move. Finally.”

“You likely saved this plonker’s life. And cost me twenty quid but that's not a problem,” Donna added.

“You do all your own stunts now, huh? Didja at least look badass like Bruce Willis in ‘Die Hard’ when you fell? Wanna know allllll the details.” Jack interjected with a wink, as David groaned.

Donna plopped into a chair and took her trainer off to massage her foot. “Came straight from Heathrow, we did. No lonely Christmas for you. Although, you probably had that sorted anyway. Are you gonna stay awhile, Rose?”

“I don't want to interfere…..” Rose stammered when she got an word in edgewise.

“You're not!” Donna and David chorused.

So Rose stayed a while longer, and was late for her mum’s dinner, but it was worth it. She was able to kiss David again, and get to know Jack and Donna better. She was already crazy about them by the time she left for the Tylers’.

After the door clicked shut, David looked at Jack and Donna, who were grinning proudly. He knew he was in for some more good natured abuse, but before it could properly begin, David asked, “I want to get Rose something. Tell me, does this hospital have a little shop?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the tree being not up fire code came to me because at my hubby's grandma's nursing home all holiday decor has to be sprayed with flame retardant. It gave Nurse Redfern a legitimate reason to object, rather than her just being a grouch.
> 
> The epilogue comes next! Thanks for reading!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses into the beginning of David and Rose's romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this to be a short fic when I began it, and it grew rather rapidly. I always had intended it to be just about how they met, but the epilogue gives a glimpse of how they ended up. I am tying the story up in a neat little Christmas bow now, because I wanted to give them some closure. Pure Christmas tooth rotting fluffy love sweetness.

Rose returned as soon as she could Christmas Day afternoon, after opening gifts and enduring the third degree from her mother. David declared that he'd be released the next morning, and they shared tea and biscuits with Jack and Donna and watched David’s favorite science fiction program’s Christmas special together. 

It was a lovely Christmas despite it being celebrated in a hospital room. The hospital did have a little shop, and it was about to close, but Jack sweet-talked the volunteer into staying open long enough for him to purchase a gift.

Rose loved her red roses. David promised to do better next year. They both blushed, but were joyful about the thought of them celebrating again a year later, together.

Jack and Donna brought David home the next morning, to a flat festively decorated for Christmas. There were no lights on the fire escape, however (per Sarah Jane’s orders.) Clara and her beau Danny brought breakfast and Amy and Rory joined them for coffee. 

After a while, the crowd dispersed and Rose was alone with David. “If you need to take a kip, I'll be downstairs,” she said. 

“Stay with me?” he offered. She immediately joined him on the couch. “I just wanted to say….I appreciate all you've done. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. I feel certain of that. You saved me, Rose Tyler.” He kissed the back of her hand. “I don't have many friends. I've always stuck to my studies and it's always been difficult for me to make friends.. I feel like...even though we've not known each other long….that you're one of the best. And I only take on the best.”

Rose smiled gently and cupped his cheek. “You're the first bloke I've felt...comfortable around...or anything for, in a very long time. I'm honored to be one your friends.”

“I'd like to be more than friends...I fancy the hell out of you,” David blurted.

“I fancy the hell out of you,” Rose chuckled. It feel like we were meant to be, David. Even though it was sort of a disaster of a meeting…..I want more with you.”

“Brilliant!” David exclaimed and snogged her thoroughly again.

******

That was truly the beginning of something wonderful. They spent as much time together as they could. On New Year’s Eve, they decided to forgo the parties in favor of a Sherlock marathon. It was icy out, and David didn't want to navigate his crutches outside. He also didn't want to share Rose. That was fine with her. She didn't want to share David. They kissed at midnight as fireworks exploded and Big Ben chimed. 

They spent David’s healing time getting to know each other better. David got to know Rose’s family, and endured countless interrogations from Jackie. She seemed to hold the window incident up as proof of his poor decision making. David pointed out that he was bright enough to choose her daughter. After that, Jackie and Pete Tyler warmed up to him. Rose’s little brother Tony became David’s mini-best mate.

They were yearning to take their relationship to the next level by the time his cast came off. He took her to a bed and breakfast in Wales, and they celebrated quite satisfactorily. They made their first declarations of love there.

After a while, they realized they were spending more time in David’s flat than Rose’s. (His flat seemed bigger on the inside.)

Eventually, Rose gave up her flat and moved into David’s, and a year after that they invested in Mr. Sullivan's old cottage. After he married Sarah Jane, they moved into a home on Bannerman Road. David carried Rose across the threshold of the former Sullivan cottage confidently. His leg was fully healed.

It was Christmas again, and life was good. ("Better with two," as they were fond of saying.) They decorated their cottage (but Rose refused to let him hang lights up high outside. She was superstitious.) 

Before they left for Christmas with the Tylers, David had an important question for Rose.

Rose said yes, and she sported a sparkling diamond to Christmas Eve dinner. Jackie forgave their lateness once she saw the engagement ring.

Of course, they knew they were setting themselves up for a lifetime of “David falling for Rose” jokes. And neither one minded it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Defenestration- the act of throwing something (or someone) out a window. I did not know what this word meant until ameliaponders suggested it, and now it's one of my new favorite words.


End file.
